The present invention relates to a hinge for holding two components, such as a cabinet and its door or the like, that are supported so as to be pivotable relative to one another about an axis of the hinge, with a hinge support that is disposed on one of the components and has two aligned eyelets, and with a hinge bolt that is connected to the other component and extends through the eyelets in order to connect the components.
Hinges of this general type have been used; with such hinges, a sleeve associated with a hinge flange that is secured to one of the components customarily extends between the aligned eyelets of the hinge support that is mounted on the other component, with a connection of the components being effected by a hinge bolt that extends through the eyelets of the hinge support and the sleeve of the hinge flange. Thus, one of the components is held on the other so as to be pivotable relative thereto about the axis established by the hinge bolt.
Such known hinges have the drawback that this axis of rotation of the hinge remains fixed in every position of the two components relative to one another, so that the two components that are connected by the hinge must rest against one another in the region of the hinge in every position relative to one another. Thus, it is not possible to realize hinge objectives where, for example, a displacement of one of the components relative to the other component during pivoting thereof is desired. For example, with certain arrangements for example of a cabinet, preferably a control-cabinet, having a door, it can be desirable for the door to lift off from the cabinet section by a certain amount when the door is opened.
A hinge of the aforementioned general type is disclosed in DE 40 35 199 A1, where a possibility of displacement of the hinge bolt arrangement is proposed in that the hinge sleeve that receives the hinge bolt is displaceably disposed on the associated hinge part via a shift piece, so that the position of the hinge bolt can be appropriately freely established. However, this known possibility for displacement does not permit displacement of the hinge bolt simultaneously with the swinging or pivoting movement of the hinge.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hinge of the aforementioned type that permits a mutual displacement of the components, such as a cabinet and its door or the like, that are connected via the hinge during the pivoting movement.